The Doctor vs Slender
by copperdragon 2
Summary: The Doctor plays Slender (fun little one-shot where the Doctor plays Slender, enjoy and review :D )


**Hello! The Doctor's going to be playing Slender! Leave reviews and let me know if you want this to go on as a one-shot series where he plays videogames! Suggestions are appreciated. :) Enjoy! (I own absolutely nothing :P)**

"Come along, Clara! Adventure awaits!" The doctor called to his companion as he set the TARDIS' coordinates to the planet he had anticipated Clara to see for a while.

"Oh alright, alright! I'm comin'!" She ran to the door while slinging a light jacket on and stopped suddenly as she heard a bloodcurdling scream from upstairs. The Doctor heard it as well and dashed back into the house to the source of the scream with Clara hard at his heels. The Doctor burst through the door where the screaming was coming from.

"Identify yourself of species, name, and origin!" Doctor shouted as he started pointing with his sonic screwdriver all over the room, but stopped as he saw Artie sprawled out on the floor looking up at the ceiling gasping for breath and a chair near the computer toppled over. Clara rushed over to the kid as the Doctor started scanning around the room for potential threats.

"Human, Artie, Earth!" Artie said as he turned his head at the Doctor and raising his hands in a fashion that made it seem like the cops burst in. "Sorry, I was just scared." He motioned to the computer as his breathing settled down.

"Artie! You know I told you not to play that game!" Clara said with a commanding voice.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." He got up and dusted himself off, "It's just that everyone's playing it…"

"Playing what?" The Doctor stopped scanning and faced Artie with curiosity.

Artie pointed to the computer where the word 'Slender' was scribbled on a black background.

The Doctor turned to the monitor and back to Artie, "How could a game scare you that much?"

"Oh you'd be surprised Doctor…" Clara said as she set the room back together.

The Doctor dropped himself in the chair at the computer, and clicked 'play' on the screen.

"Doctor, what are you doing…?" Clara started.

"I just want to see how scary this so called Slender is…Artie, what's the story behind this?" Artie pulled up another chair beside the Doctor, "It's about a scary tall man in a suit with no face that kidnaps children in a dark forest. Your goal is to collect all eight pages that he leaves around the forest without getting caught."

"Sounds easy…" The Doctor said as he started the game.

"I can't believe you. I thought you said we were leaving?" Clara tapped her foot impatiently as she watched the two boys huddling close to the computer screen.

Without looking away from the game he mumbled, "We will…just as soon as I finish this game…"

Giving up, Clara walked out of the room while the guys continued the game.

"So, Artie how far did you get in this?" The Doctor said as he found the first page, "Hm…'Don't look or it takes you'…interesting…"

"I only got three pages before he showed up."

As the Doctor turned his character around static filled the screen, "What's going on? What do I do?" The Doctor lifted his hands from the keyboard with a look of bewilderment on his face while Artie stretched over and moved the Doctor's character away as the static faded saying, "No! The static's a sign that he's there."

The Doctor went back to the keyboard and mumbled, "Well, you could have said that earlier Artie…"

"It's not my fault! I figured you'd have enough common sense to know what it means." Said Artie as he turned his attention toward the screen once again.

"Why do people play this game anyway?" The doctor said after finding the second page.

"I don't know," Artie said with a shrug, "I guess people just like to be scared sometimes. This isn't the only game though…BioShock, Left 4 Dead, Dead Space, Silent Hill, Amnesia: Dark Descent…"

The Doctor looked away from the screen and at Artie, "Where do you get this from?" He turned back to the monitor. You crazy humans and your obsessions with horror. He thought to himself.

"Dunno…friends, school..." He shrugged absently and smiled once the Doctor found the third page.

"Alright! Just five more to go!" As the Doctor said that he entered into an abandoned building filled with corridors, "Spooky…nice." After picking up a fourth page he exited the corridors and out to a couple of trucks.

"See Artie, it isn't so bad if you look at it differently…" The Doctor rounded the corner as he was talking.

And walked straight into Slenderman.

The screen flickered and zoomed into Slenderman's head, filling with static. It read '4/8 pages found'.

The Doctor screeched something that was most certainly not English and flew backwards in his chair, falling to the ground. Clara stood in the doorway with a video-recorder in her hands saying, "That is so going on the internet…"


End file.
